


Air

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Tentacles, bitey tentacles tho so theyre no fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Tony escapes a creature of the deep.





	Air

**Author's Note:**

> for my square k3 in the tony stark bingo challenge! it was a pic of tony escaping some bitey tentacles so here we are

Whatever the fuck these things were they were  _ not _ friendly and Tony did  _ not _ like them. Whatsoever.

Needs must, though, and by needs he mean  _ air. _ He needed to fight these things to get back to the surface and get more air but at this rate who knew if that would even be  _ possible. _ Try as he might, he couldn't break their grip on him and he was burning through the last of his oxygen reserves, something he never wanted to do again after New York.

With one last wrench, he got away though and kicked to the surface. Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you leave a comment or kudos, next time you go swimming, you may or may not encounter some form of a creature of the deep ;)
> 
> Come talk to me!  
> [mastodon (a twitter clone)](https://lesbiab.space/@buying_the_space_farm)  
> [fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/SpaceFarmBaby)  
> [writing/personal twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_fitz_yo)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://sentient-teapot.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sentient-teapot)  
> my tumblrs! for however long that lasts  
> [fandom tumblr](https://frostiron-is-endgame.tumblr.com)  
> [personal tumblr](https://spacefarm-official.tumblr.com)  
> my discord handle is sentient-teapot#7833 (feel free to dm me :D)  
> And I also have a [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/spacefarm-official)


End file.
